warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinenose
|apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None'' }} Pinepaw is a black she-cat. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is revealed to be Ratscar. Fading Echoes :Pinepaw is seen with her mentor and her Clanmates, Crowfrost and Tigerheart. The four cats make up a patrol that finds a ThunderClan patrol lurking near the border of the two Clans. Pinepaw's patrol questions the ThunderClan patrol, of which consists of Graystripe, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Briarpaw, and Dovepaw. When questioned, Graystripe growls that his patrol is checking for ShadowClan scent inside their territory. Lionblaze explains that a hazel bush has been found with ShadowClan scent all over it. The three ShadowClan warriors deny this, as ShadowClan would gain nothing from the meaningless bush. Thornclaw challenges ShadowClan to come see for themselves. Pinepaw snaps at Thornclaw, saying that ThunderClan is not in charge of every cat just because it was their idea to go upstream to find the source that's blocking the river. Ratscar then accuses ThunderClan of tricking them into a fight. After Lionblaze asks why they would do such a thing, Tigerheart cleverly offers to check, giving him an opportunity to hide the scent on the bush, which is, known to only himself and Dovepaw, his own. He returns to the glaring patrols. Crowfrost, Ratscar, and Tigerheart briefly discuss the matter between themselves as Pinepaw paces back and forth, her hackles still raised. After a moment, the patrols part ways. :Later, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather arrive in the ShadowClan camp, asking for the land given to ShadowClan. Blackstar summons Russetfur and Littlecloud, matching his company. As Littlecloud emerges from his den, Jayfeather scans the camp, and hears coughing from the apprentices' den. He senses that she was the one coughing, but her young body would shake off the illness soon enough. :During the battle against ThunderClan, Starlingpaw and Pinepaw are seen flanking Crowfrost. Dovepaw digs her claws into Pinepaw's back and Ivypaw fights Starlingpaw. After Pinepaw screeches in pain, Dovepaw and Ivypaw release their grip and the ShadowClan apprentices run back to their Clanmates. Pinepaw is not seen after this. Night Whispers :Pinepaw is first seen in ShadowClan camp being taught by Rowanclaw how to be better prepared for the next battle; ShadowClan was in a Clan meeting discussing how to be better prepared for the next battle with ThunderClan in order to regain the lost land. Ferretpaw pretended to be Thornclaw and Oakfur was pretending to be Hazeltail, and while Pinepaw was attacking 'Thornclaw', 'Hazeltail' knocked her over, exactly how it was in the battle. Keeping in mind what Rowanclaw had been trying to tell her, Pinepaw escaped from 'Hazeltail's' grip and found a way to use the situation to her advantage. This was met with approval from her Clan. :Pinepaw is next heard of when Dovepaw stretched her senses to the ShadowClan camp, with either Ferretpaw or Starlingpaw complaining about her crushing his nest and asking her to move over. :The next time Pinepaw is seen is when she is out on a hunting patrol with Tigerheart, Snowbird, and Ratscar. Pinepaw was playing in the snow when she lands, painfully, in a snowdrift concealing a patch of brambles. When the patrol runs into Flametail, who was out looking for herbs mainly for Littlecloud, who was the only ShadowClan cat sick at the time, Flametail smells borage on her pelt. This helps Flametail figure out that there may be unharmed herbs hidden under brambles, which helps save ShadowClan from a devastating leaf-bare. :She is seen playing on the frozen lake with her denmate, Starlingpaw, and Clanmate, Olivenose. Starlingpaw tells Flametail that they are playing a game they made up called prey-stone. Flametail teams up with Olivenose against the two apprentices. While Flametail and Olivenose pass the stone to get in a position to score, Pinepaw and Starlingpaw guard the prey-hole. Nearing the prey-hole, Flametail shoots, but is blocked by Pinepaw. Pinepaw sends the stone hurtling back at Flametail, but he misses the catch of the stone and chases after it out deeper into the middle of the ice-covered lake. Unfortunately, Flametail falls through the ice and, despite the efforts of Jayfeather, drowns. Sign of the Moon Trivia *She is mistakenly referred to as a tom in ''Fading Echoes.Such as in Fading Echoes, page 275 Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters